Vixen
by Sunstorme7613
Summary: Ichigo has a twin sister, and she's one hot number. What kind of power does she have? Who will fall under her spell? And who will win the heart of the heartbreaker?
1. Meet Kinomi

**Disclaimer:** _No own, no sue, ne?_

* * *

A small smirk curves full blood-red lips, dainty hands smoothing over luscious curves wrapped in silk, slanted amber eyes surveying her reflection in the full-length mirror. The_ kimono_ she wears is black silk, embroidered with _sakura_ petals the color of freshly spilled blood and secured with a silk _obi_ of the same crimson color tied into the large bow of the _bunko musubi_ style knot. Her generous bosoms and the elegant curve of her pale throat are displayed to perfection with the lapels resting along the curve of her shoulders. The lower hem of the _kimono_ is positioned so that the front parts slightly and barely reaches her ankles, revealing her smooth creamy legs up to about mid-thigh, the back being longer and trailing slightly on the ground behind her in a short train. Her sleeves are also different, instead being longer and bell-shaped, the top being long enough to pass her fingertips by a good four inches and the bottom barely brushing the ground.

Her raven black hair, normally falling passed her hips in a waterfall of loose silken curls, is twisted up into a complicated knot and secured with a set of silver chopsticks decorated with dangling ruby butterflies, a number of _senbon_ concealed within. The black silk fan, embroidered with a crimson and silver _sakura_ tree and sporting a decorative silver chain ending in an onyx butterfly, that she tucks into her obi is actually a black steel _tessen_ in disguise. Slipping her small bare feet into her black-lacquered _geta_ with three inch _ha,_ she grabs her iPhone and slips it into her _obi _as she exits her room, making her way silently down the carpeted hallway towards her brothers room. Stopping outside his door, she raised one slender brow at the sound of raised voices, both male and female, and gave a small smirk. Pushing open the door, she leaned against the doorjamb languidly.

"What's all the commotion in here, little brother?" she purred, watching her brother's guests through heavy-lidded eyes. A smirk curved her lips when her brother took one look at her and immediately averted his eyes, his face bright red.

"Gah! Do you have to dress like that, Kinomi?!" He practically yelped as the others gaped at her open-mouthed.

"Oh, Ichigo," She purred, chuckling throatily as she sashayed forward, "my sweet virginal little brother..." She draped herself over his back and shoulders, deliberately pressing her breasts firmly against the back of his neck as she nuzzled his hair. "Just because_ you're_ a prude doesn't mean _I_ have to be." Ichigo stiffened in her arms, face flaming.

"Oi, Ichigo! Who's the babe?" Renji demanded loudly, 'discretely' adjusting his position to conceal the bulge forming in his _hakama._ Instantly Ichigo was on his feet with his fist poised, Renji sprawled on the ground clutching the lump forming on his head, the 'babe' in question kneeling where Ichigo was sitting previously and nonchalantly adjusting her breasts in her _kimono._

"_Damare,_ _baka! _That's my _sister!" _He shouted indignantly, only to be interrupted by a husky feminine chuckle.

"_Gomen, _I should have introduced myself earlier. I'm Kurosaki Kinomi, little Ichigos elder twin sister. Nice to meet you..._ Shinigami-san._" She purred, her amber eyes sharp beneath hooded lids.

"M-mah! H-how did you know?! We're in _gigai_!" The short black-haired girl stammered, stumbling back in shock. A sultry smirk curved her full red lips as her eyes slid closed, and when they snapped open those in the room, including the small white-haired captain, were nearly flattened by the sheer weight of her spiritual pressure.

"Just because my brother can't control his power does not mean I'm the same, nor is he the only powerhouse in our family, though I'm sure our power has developed in different ways." Her eyes became hooded again, and just like that the pressure was gone, as though nothing had ever happened. In the blink of an eye, the little captain was gone, off to contact the _soutaicho_ and alert him to this powerful new presence. Chuckling softly, she stood smoothly and gave a shallow bow.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be going now. I have a show tonight." she murmured, and the queer-looking male with the feathers and the busty blonde perked up visibly.

"Show? What kind of show?" The blond asked, tilting her head. "I'm Rangiku, by the way, and that's Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Renji. The one that left was Toushiro."

"I'm a singer with a local band, we cover songs from other artists. We're playing at the bar tonight, if you're interested." She said as she sauntered out the door with a small wave.


	2. The Performance

_**Reviews:**_

**CelestialxXxAngel: **_Thanks for being my first reviewer, luv. I'm glad you like it! ^.^ That's a good guess, but no, and yes many people will. As for Chad, well, my A/N at the bottom will answer that. Enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: **_No own, ne? Song is 'Sticks and Stones' by The Pierces._

* * *

The beat of the music pulsed through the dimly lit bar, the crowd jeering as the group of five took the stage. A short girl with spiked up red hair on keyboard/synthesizer, a pudgy brown-haired boy on drums, a lanky blond with an electric guitar, the large muscular form of Chad with his bass, and in the center the voluptuous silhouette of Kinomi herself, her hips swaying hypnotically to the beat. At the tables nearest the stage sat a frowning Ichigo, arms crossed grumpily. Beside him on either side were Rukia and Orihime, with Renji sitting across from him. At the next table over sat Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei and Izuru, and at the last table sat Rangiku, her diminutive taicho, and Uryuu. As the Shinigami looked on curiously, having never seen a human musical performance of this kind, the beat changed, and Kinomi spun elegantly, her eyes intense as she gazes out at the crowd, full red lips parting as her voice fills the bar.

"_Hey, domino, I am stopping you from falling. One, two, three, don't you dare go down."_ She sang softly, stepping forward slowly. "_Hey waterfall, oh, can you hear me calling? Three, two, one, don't you dare touch the ground."_ She took another step, then seemed to glide across the short distance to stand atop the center of the nearest table, Ikkaku in front of her, Shuhei to her right, Izuru behind her, and Yumichika to her left.

"_I'm the one you want, I'm the one you want, I'm the one you want, I'm the one you want." _She sang huskily, swaying seductively as she smoothed her hands over her curves, before planting a small, bare foot on Ikkaku's chest and pushing, catching him unawares and making him fall back.

_ "Sticks and stones will break your bones, and leave you lying in the mud, but you get scared when we're alone, like I might suck your blood" _She dropped down above him as she sings, landing with her feet on either side of his hips, and bends down, giving him an eyeful of her cleavage as she trails one long red nail down his cheek. Then suddenly she's leaning over Renji's shoulder, pressed against his back as she sings next to his ear.

"_And I could tell you a witch's spell, but it just might blow your top. You start to run just as I'm having fun, and it's awfully hard to stop. It's awfully hard to stop." _Slowly she prowls towards a different table, staring into the eyes of a tall dark-haired man, her hips swaying seductively.

_"Sun in the sky, I am stopping you from burning. All we need is stars and moon. Clock on the wall I will keep your hands from turning, or this night will end too soon." _Standing right before him, just out of reach, she stops and begins to undulate her hips. "_I'm the one you want, I'm the one you want, I'm the one you want, I'm the one you want."_ As the man reaches out to touch her, she twirls away, her _kimono_ flaring around her legs.

_"Sticks and stones will break your bones, and leave you lying in the mud, but you get scared when we're alone, like I might suck your blood" _She stalks towards a rather thuggish looking young man with orange hair that she knows as Oshima, the wanna-be tough-guy that likes to pick fights with her brother. "_And I could tell you a witch's spell, but it just might blow your top. You start to run just as I'm having fun, and it's awfully hard to stop." _ She looks down her nose at him with visible disdain and spins again, flitting elegantly towards the stage._"It's awfully hard to stop." _

Flipping up onto the stage, she turns to face her audience and brings her hands up slowly by her sides, her eyes focused intently on the_ shinigami_ and a wicked smirk on her lips as a wisp of power leaks from each hand. Their eyes widen as the wisps reshape into two transparent women. The one on her left is very tall and slender, with skin as pale as freshly-fallen snow and waist-length lavender hair. Her_ kimono_ is violet with a lavender _obi_ and the same belled sleeves as Kinomi's, its pattern looking akin to scales, and in her hand she holds a _tessen_, spread to hide all but her left eye, exotically slanted with no iris or pupil, just pure endless blackness. Opposite the rather serpentine lady, on Kinomi's right side, was another. This woman was shorter and far curvier, beating out even Rangiku, and practically oozed sexuality. She has lightly tanned skin and silver-white hair cut short to frame her face, and was wearing a bright blue _furisode_ patterned with silver and dark-blue foxes, fastened loosely with a long silver sash, draping low across her shoulders and barely containing her bosoms. Her most interesting features, however, were the tall silver fox ears atop her head and the luxurious fluffy silver tail swaying slowly behind her.

"_I call thee, beloved one, to love me more then anyone. Seven times I pierce my heart, and now you feel the magic start." _Their voices blend together, a cool sibilant soprano and husky purring contralto harmonizing beautifully with Kinomi's mezzo-soprano in a haunting chant. "_Bind thy heart and soul to me, as I do will. So let it be."_

_ "Ooh~" _Kinomi sang out, dropping to her knees and slowly crawling towards the end of the stage. "_Hey loverboy, oh, now do you believe me? That's not all that I can do." _She locked eyes with Toushiro, who had begun to stand, and slipped off the stage to sashay towards him. "_Sit back down, I'm afraid we won't be leaving. Can't undo my spell on you."_ She slid onto his lap, straddling him as she stared into his eyes.

"_I'm the one you want~ (I'm the one you want...). I'm the one you want~ (I'm the one you want...). I'm the one you want~ (I'm the one you want...). I'm the one you want~ (I'm the one you want...)." _As she sang as though only to him, she swayed in his lap, drawing ever closer. "_I'm the one you want~ (I'm the one you want...). I'm the one you want~ (I'm the one you want...). I'm the one you want~ (I'm the one you want...). I'm the one you want."_ She comes within a hairs breadth of kissing him, then suddenly she's gone, prowling towards another table.

_"Sticks and stones will break your bones, and leave you lying in the mud, but you get scared when we're alone, like I might suck your blood." _She sings, approaching Shuhei seductively, leaning in close. "_And I could tell you a witch's spell, but it just might blow your top. You start to run just as I'm having fun, and it's awfully hard to stop." _Lifting one shapely leg, she slides her calf along his inner thigh, causing him to unconsciously splay his legs which allows her to tuck her toes just under the crotch of his pants, planting the ball of her foot on the edge of the chair.

_ "Well, sticks and stones will break your bones, and leave you lying in the mud, but you get scared when we're alone, like I might suck your blood." _Running her fingers through his silky hair, she cups the back of his neck and uses it as leverage to lift herself up on her raised foot and place the other one on the table. "_And I could tell you a witch's spell, but it just might blow your top. You start to run just as I'm having fun, and it's awfully hard to stop." _ She can't resist wiggling her toes against him before she steps the rest of the way onto the table.

"_It's awfully hard to stop.." _She twists away, gliding back onto the stage with grace._ "It's just too hard to stop..." _She spins to face the audience, her _kimono_ flaring out._ "I don't think I can stop~!"_ She strikes a final seductive pose, and the stage goes dark, the performance over.

Flitting down off the stage, she slips her feet back into her _geta_ and approach her brothers table, hopping up to sit atop it and crossing her legs. The _shinigami_ notice, then, that the pair of transparent women were gone without a trace. Kinomi only smiles with faux innocence at them., amber eyes glittering mischievously.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hey, all. I'm putting up a poll in my profile to decide the pairing, so make sure you vote, okay?_


End file.
